I Love My Life!
by MizEveTedFan
Summary: Summary: Eve has been gone for almost a year from the WWE. She decided to leave so she could have more time to spend time with her husband. Let's see what it been like for these 2 love birds. Eve/Miz oneshot.


**Yes I know I haven't written any stories a little over a year. Wow! Have I really been gone all that time? But anyways, I'm back and so ready to keep writing my stories. Let me know if you want any one shots and I'll be happy to try and write one for you. As for now I'm just going to write you a little one shot that has been running around my head for a while. And this is a Miz/Eve One-Shot. :) By fair my favorite couple.**

**Summary: Eve has been gone for almost a year from the WWE. She decided to leave so she could have more time to spend time with her husband. Let's see what it been like for these 2 love birds.**

* * *

**I LOVE MY LIFE…**

Eve walked into the corridors of the WWE. She did miss it… a lot, but there wasn't anything else she loved more than being able to see that gorgeous man of hers smile at her every time she walked into the room he was at. Or the way he looked at her every time she was around him. He looked at her like he had just seen her for the first time. And those beautiful sky blue eyes that melted her heart every time. Yes, she had given everything up for Mike "the Miz" Mizanin. But it was all worth it. The first time she had given the big new to all her diva friends they had been speechless. They had no idea Miz and her were together like that. And well they thought he was a complete asshole. They didn't like him at all.

**_*******Flashback*******_**

_Kelly, the Bellas, Natalya, and Maryse look at Eve. They are anxiously waiting for her to tell them the big news. Eve felt nervous. She knew her friends all too well and she knew they were going to ask her a million questions but there was no going back not that she wanted at all. She was very happy with her decision._

"_Come on, Eve, you're killing us here," Natalya said with a worried look on her face._

_Eve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly._

"_Is it a bad thing? Because I really don't want to hear it," Kelly whined._

"_No, well, I don't know. I guess you girls will just have to make up your own opinion. I know all of you girls love me and care about me. And I know you will support me with this decision," Eve said with what almost sounded like a whisper._

"_Can you please just tell us already? I hate suspense," Maryse retorted._

"_Girls, I'm leaving the WWE. Next Monday night RAW is my last day."_

"_What? Why? Are you ok?" the Bellas said at the same time._

"_That is just creepy the way you two do that," Kelly said._

"_Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I've been seeing someone for the past two years…"_

_The girls all look at each other._

"_I'm sorry, did you just say two years?" Natalya asked._

_Eve just nodded._

"_Who is he? Do we know him? Is he in the WWE?" Kelly asked._

"_Yes. He's been in this company for a long time… Mike."_

"_Mike? Mike Knoxx? Michael Cole?" Nikki asked._

"_OOOOOHHH," Maryse said and started shaking her head._

"_Now I understand why you kept it a secret," she said with her French accent intact._

"_Michael Mizanin," Eve said looking down at her hands._

_Maryse laughed and clapped her hands. The other divas look at each other._

"_I knew it! I knew those looks between you two were much more than co-workers," Maryse smiled._

"_I don't like him," Natalya said._

"_I know. That's exactly why I never told you guys. But now I think it's time. And that takes me to why I'm leaving… Mike and I got married last night… And I've decided to support him like a wife should," Eve blurted._

_The Bellas eyes opened widely, Natalya shook her head, Kelly sipped some water from her cup, and Maryse laughed. _

"_Maryse, shut up," Natalya said as she hit her on her right shoulder._

"_I'm sorry it's just that I still can't believe this, but you know what, Evey, you have my support. That's what best friends are for, right?"_

_Eve smiled at her._

"_She's right, but I still don't like him. Especially now that I know it's because of him you're leaving," Natalya frowned._

**_*******End of Flashback*******_**

Eve smiled as she remembered that day. Things were different know. After all, it's been a year since all of that. And now her friends loved Miz. They realized he was the only one that could make their best friend happy. And that was the only thing that mattered.

Eve walked into Miz's locker room. He was sleeping on the couch. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. She woke up and smiled at her.

"You know, it's been a year since you and I got married and I never get tired of you being the first thing I see in the morning. I really do thank God for putting you in my life. Happy anniversary, baby," he said.

"Happy anniversary. With the WrestleMania being today and you being in the main event, I know we won't be able to celebrate tonight but I do have a surprise for you," she smiled.

"What is it?" he asked looking around.

Eve laughed.

"You will get it after your win tonight."

"What if I don't win? Will I still get it?"

"Of course, babe. I just hope you love it as much as I did."

There was a knock on the door. Miz got up and opened the door. He turned around and looked at his wife.

"It's for you, baby."

The five diva walk inside Miz's locker room.

"Ok, I'll leave you girls alone."

He walks up to his wife and kisses her on the lips and walks out the locker room.

"So how's everything going," Brie asks her.

Eve smiles.

"I have something to tell you, girls," Eve smiles again.

Mike is training in the gym all by himself. When he gets up, he starts feeling dizzy again. He was recently having terrible headaches, dizziness, loss of appetite, and weight loss. He was feeling scared. What if he had a brain tumor or some other health issue? It has been almost two months since it all started. He really hated not telling Eve. After all, she was his best friend but he just didn't want to worry her for anything in the world.

"Hey, man, you ok?" John Cena asks.

"I don't know, man. I feel sick," Miz replies.

Cena sits down next to him. He had been Mike's friend since kindergarten. They knew each other too well.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I've just been having some weird symptoms that are freaking me out. I just really want to focus on beating the Undertaker tonight. That would be epic, but all this stuff is in my mind."

"Hey, man, just do that. Focus on tonight and leave everything else that can distract you out. And tomorrow you can check yourself out with the trainer," John said patting Mike's back.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

_Later that night…_

"Oh my god! A tombstone! This is it!" Michael Cole yelled from the announce table.

Mike could see the lights of the arena. And he could feel the Undertaker was going for the pin. He couldn't let this happen. He needed to win and kicked out. He could hear the crowd cheering. They were actually cheering for him. This he could get used to. He slowly got up and gave a taste of the _Skull Crushing Finale _but he knew that wouldn't be enough. So he did again and again and he went for the pin. 1… 2… 3!

"OMG! Miz has defeated the Undertaker at WrestleMania!" King yelled.

Miz could hear is music playing. This was big. Finally someone had defeated the Undertaker at WrestleMania and that someone was Miz. He smiled at the world and put his right hand in the air showing his victory and his left hand holding his ribs. He made his way backstage.

When he arrived to his locker room he saw present on the couch with a card. He grabbed the medium sized box. He looked around the room. He grabbed the box and looked at the card.

_Happy anniversary, Babe… Even though this is a little box the gift is BIG! I love you!_

He smiled. His wife always so thoughtful. No one could imagine how much he loved Eve Torres. She truly meant the world to him and no one was ever going to change that. He opened the box but heard the locker room door open. It was Eve. He smiled at her and looked at her like it was the first time. She was wearing a tight red dress that showed that beautiful hour glass figure. Yes, she was gorgeous.

"What do you think?"

"About?"

"You haven't seen the present?" Eve smiled.

Miz opened it and looked at his wife. She bit her bottom lip nervously. His blank expression turned into a smile and hugged is wife. He grabbed the pregnancy test and looked at it again.

"Baby, are we pregnant?" Miz asked his wife.

"Um… Yes… Is that bad?" Eve asked looking down at her feet.

Miz hugged his wife and then touched her stomach. Then he kissed her passionately.

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me, baby. The best!" Mike yelled.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning," Eve smiled.

"Really, well, I'm going with you," Mike said.

There was a knock on the door. It was John Cena. He looked at Eve. She seemed different. She seemed to glow with beauty. He had always had a crush on her but unfortunately when he wanted to talk to her he was a married man and now that he's divorced well she's a married woman.

"Hey, girl. I haven't seen you in a long time," John smiled.

"Yea, it's nice to see everyone again," Eve nodded.

"Um, everyone is waiting for you, Mike. They are waiting to congratulate you," John said looking at Eve.

Mike noticed and got in front of Eve.

"Yea, man, we'll be down there in a little bit,"

John nodded his head and walked out of the locker room.

Miz turned around and looked at Eve.

"You know, baby, tonight you have made me the happiest man alive. Thank you. Thank you so much for this blessing," he said touching her stomach.

She smiled at him then kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, Miz, for everything. I truly love you, honey."

She walked into the restroom and Miz sat down on the couch. He grabbed his IPhone 5 and got into his twitter account and wrote:

_**I absolutely love my life. I have some wonderful news. Any guesses? I'll tell you, guys, tomorrow. Time to go party with the wifey. :) **_

* * *

**I am now totally thinking about making an actual story with this idea. What do you guys think? Should I? and if yes tell me what other couples you would like to see. I will pick two pairings… How about a poll? I guess so. Vote on the poll and when I start the story I'll let you know what other pairings… :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


End file.
